Five times Owen beat up a guy for Cassidy
by buffyfan1992
Summary: This fanfic is connected to the Cassidy Morrow: Only Woman Son story. This story talks about the first five times that Owen beat up a guy for looking funny at his girl. It is rated M just in case.


First five times Owen beat a guy up for looking at me.

The first time we were all at a bar in Stockton. I was drinking a beer next to Owen. None of us were even fucking talking when the "trigger" happened. This stupid mother fucker came up to me(, sitting next to me all cozy-like, thinking he knew me or some dumb shit). He asked, "Is one of those Dyna's yours?"

I politely answered. "Yes." I turned away about to ask if the guys wanted to hit the road.

"You're hot… like your bike." He commented with a sleazy wink. What kind of stupid motherfucker is this man? I'm this heavily tattooed woman who are surrounded by these really tough guys. One of them has his arms around me. Doesn't some guy's fucking arm around me mean anything? I was about to give him a mouthful when… BAM! Owen was all over him. (Fists flew and blood dripped. The fight lasted a few minutes. The stupid guy ended up in the hospital with a broken nose, a black eye and some scrapes. I thought Owen was being pretty sweet and gentle. He could of killed him. (But he didn't. And that's what counts.

The second time…not so sweet. We were back in Charming, shopping for food together. This guy I knew from high school, Justin Jones, smiled at me. Then it happened again. Owen started beating on this kid.

…Oh shit.

Dumbass Owen flipped a shit at the kind that was once the head of the debate club! Stupid, right? It took me and three exceptionally large security guards to pull Owen off of Justin. Not only that, but a little kid dropped his ice cream because of the fight. I was so embarrassed. All these people from my hometown think I have a out of control boy friend. I was really pissed at him. My fucking boyfriend got nothing from me that night. I mean he was only smiling at me.

The third time me, Jax, Opie and Owen were at the gas station, filling up our bikes. This wannabe biker with ugly face tattoos and a cigarette in his mouth pulled up next to me. He looked at me like I was a fresh piece of meat. I opened my mouth when. You fucking guessed it. Owen lost his head. I tried to stop him after the first punch, but the other guy nearly hooked me and that only made Owen madder. This time it took me, Jax, Opie and two men to pull the monster off.

The fourth time I was ready for Owen to pull some dumb stunt. We were at a restaurant a few blocks from the club house. A random out-of-towner with winked at me. Before Owen could move a fucking muscle, I pulled him out of the place. This time, I was just annoyed. I can't go anywhere with my fucking man before some kind of shit happens. One day, at the wrong place and the wrong time, he could be locked up for fucking assault. I love him too much to let that happen. I thought I might just have to put a leash on him.

The fifth time we were at fuckin E! I mean really! I can't even fucking rest at my own fucking home. I had just gone home when my old friendly mail man Bob was dropping off the mail. He gave me a smile and a pat on the arm. Of course, Owen saw this. I swear to Jesus his eyes turned into such an intense shade of red I'd bed Hell was jealous. I told Bob to run for it as my husband exited our house. I blocked Owen's way, knowing he'd never lay a hand on me. I was so fucking mad that I decided to sleep at the club house that night.

A few days later, Maggie gave me a call.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" said Maggie.

"Fu… I mean. I'm a… wonderful." I replied. I toned down the swearing around sweet Maggie. She doesn't deserve to hear my foul mouth.

"That is great. How is the mechanic work? And, um, the other type of work?" Maggie asked. She didn't like to mention the Samcro part of our life.

"Everything is perfect on the work part. My f…personal part of my life is not so well. Your son is uh causing some issues with my male friends that aren't you in the life." I said.

"Ahh...uou mean his disagreements with the men that, uh, see you." Maggie carefully stated.

"Yeah. Like the time we visited you and Joe lost his teeth because he ..stated interest in my beautiful look." I carefully said.

"Yes, poor Joe. Owen never did that with his other girls. With you he is more… possessive." She said.

"Really. Owen never beat up people for a girlfriend?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Owen really loves you, dear." Maggie said lovingly.

Wow, Owen really loves me. I can put up with more blood if that is what this means. This is better than flowers.


End file.
